hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fifth-generation Untergangers
5th-generation Untergangers (August 2016 – December 2017) were the past generation of Untergangers. Transition from fourth-generation On October 8th, 2016, a bunch of Untergangers from HRP's Discord Chat Room, which primarily consisted of newer 4th generation Untergangers and fans of Downfall Parodies, were talking about the current state of the Downfall meme/community. Many agreed that there were significant changes throughout the past year that should signal the creation of another generation. Upon hearing this discussion, Delphox did some research on the topic and came up with a conclusion that a 5th generation of Untergangers was already upon them. He discussed his results with other people from the HRP chat, and most agreed that a 5th generation should be created. He also went on the DPS Discord Chat Room, which mainly consisted of early 4th generation and older Untergangers, to discuss this topic as well. However, most of them stayed out of the debate, and said that the newer 4th gen Untergangers should be the ones to decide. The people who cared about the subject decided August 2016 as the starting point of the newer generation, which was the same month that HRP created his new Discord server that caused a stampede of new Untergangers and fans to join the community and meme. With very large support and very little opposition from the 4th generation and the absence of participation from the older generations, the idea was finalized on October 9th, 2016, thus creating the new 5th generation of Untergangers. Reasons For A New Generation The following are seen as reasons why the 5th-generation was created. #The 5th generation of Untergangers were shown to create different styles of parodies and the existing ones tend to have been innovated and upgraded into such a way that it seems to be an entirely new level of that category. There were also many types of new technology the new generation used for parody making, which caused the quality and competitiveness of Downfall Parodies to significantly increase. #The 5th generation of Untergangers had different personalities, views, and mindsets of the meme and community itself, with many of them tending to interact with each other and with fans of Downfall Parodies instead of with the older generations, which practically disappeared. Most of these newer Untergangers got their inspirations from their fellow generation, as opposed to being influenced by the fading older generations. #The environment that these new Untergangers had drastically changed as well, with multiple platforms of communication from the Untercast Discord Chat Room to the HRP chat room to making their own chat rooms on Discord and inviting other Untergangers and fans to them. There was also been a significant decrease of Unterganger interactions with the older generations; many of them chose to stay in the DPS chatroom, as well as staying out of all community events, causing the 5th gen and late 4th gens to dominate the forums and chats. #Similar to the creation of older generations and the end of the ones before them, there was a series of major drama and controversy during the past months leading up to the 5th generation, and this caused the community itself to be significantly altered during the process. By the time this period ended, the environment of the community was near unrecognizable as from before, with older generations feeling the most effect. #Around the time of the starting point of the 5th generation, the number of 4th generation and older Untergangers that have either retired, gone dormant, or closed their channels had rapidly increased throughout this small time period. At the same time, there was a huge increase in new Unterganger activity, which was mainly caused by the opening of HRP's new chatroom on Discord. This shift greatly affected the population of active Untergangers in the community, with mainly late 4th gen and 5th gen Untergangers dominating the meme as of today. List of Prominent 5th Generation Untergangers ;Active *The Jononator *The Shogun *VileHQ *Weird Hitler Parodies ;Dormant or retired *Hitler Trolls *Krebsylovesfish *Mathilde's Parodies *Nyan Spadeson Category:Unterganger Generations Category:Fifth-generation Untergangers Category:Untergangers